codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Lyoko X
Code Lyoko X is a Fan-made TV show of the original series Code Lyoko, and and follows the original series and Code Lyoko Evolution. This is a alternate to the Code Lyoko story and the first TV show of Code Lyoko to not go with the original timeline of the original show (because it takes place in 2017 our current year). It will be more epic than the original series because like Japanese Anime it will have multiple story arcs with various enemies especialy the one and only enemy of the group XANA. It will be released in July 12 2018. Sympnosis A couple of pre-teen warriors who were once childhood friends reunite to try to be friends again until one kid gets targeted by an evil organization using the aid of a artificial intelegence, bent on world domination. Plot Set 10 years after the events of the original series, and following Evolution, Young Pre-Teen Ulrich Stern snags an artifact from a ruined labratory to sell for money to help his 29 year old cousin Matt run his video game shop. He arrives to meet Matt at the shop and Matt is glad he is here because he wanted the awesome artifact to work an old game system found by some pal of his that didn't work and also he reported that a childhood friend of his named Yumi had arrived to stay over because her family realized that moving back to their homeland would badly affect Yumi. Ulrich was glad because it had been so long since he seen his childhood friends. Then a certain bunch of hackers arrive to bring back the virus Ulrich and friends had fought 10 years ago when they were in Ninth grade. 10 years had passed since XANA's defeat by 'mere' fourth graders known as Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita. Then five years later they find out Xana had survived and is alive again and he is back and better then ever. They have been battling the virus ever since weird things happened at their school in the year 2003 when they were in 9th Grade. Ever since XANA made a sudden return, our 5 heroes had discovered a new replica known as the cortrex made by XANA and he has been revived by an evil mad scientist known as Professor Tyron who Franz Hopper knew Meanwhile Ulrich is ordered to move by his parents because they have lost their jobs and have been taken into Lyoko by Xana and Jeremy works on getting them home. Resulting in the seperation of the Gang and also seperation of going to Lyoko to stop Xana and the other villains. Season 1 2018-2019 Season 2 2019-2020 Season 3 2020-2021 |- |(53)174 |Rise of Corporal Cylun |The Evil Space Pirate Corporal Cylun, who is infamous for destroying various worlds has now targeted Earth and is about to land his Asteroid Spaceship in France. Odd noticed the warnings on the TV and tried to get everyone to run but it was too late as the Asteroid landed and turned into a giant Robot Octopus and the evil Space Pirate Corporal Cylun, himself has arrived to invade Earth. |(54)175 |The Return Of The Heroes | |(55)176 | |(56)177 |- |(57)178 | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Category:Fanfictions